6 Months After
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Life seems to be going pretty well for Teresa and Sam in their new home, with their daughter. But when Little Melody's six month birthday rolls around Sam starts to act a little weird.


6 Months After

It had been about 6 months since Sam and Teresa moved into the house Drade had built for them. And little Melody was growing fast, she was almost 6 month old already. She would keep her parents up all night with her crying and keep them busy all day wanting to play with them. Teresa fell right back into living a normal life, doing house work, cooking and taking care of the baby. Sam however was taking a little long to get use to civilian life. Every once and awhile Teresa would find him looking up strange accidents up on the computer, but all she had to do was hand him his little girl and he would forget everything. Whenever Sam was with Melody, he became almost this totally different person, only making Teresa fall even deeper in love with him. But as little Melody's six month birthday came rolling around Sam started to act weirder than normal.

"Sam, sweetie are you okay?" Teresa asked him one afternoon after she found him looking up demon omens in the local area.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine." He stated closing his laptop and turning to face his girl. Sam reached up and pulled Teresa down till she was sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure? Cause you haven't been sleeping well and you barely ate any dinner. And I made your favorite." Teresa told him with concern as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes I'm sure. Just feeling a little under the weather is all." Sam explained leaning forward and placing his lips to hers.

Just then they heard Melody start to cry so Teresa stood up and started for the stairs but stopped when Sam's strong arms wrapped around her.

"That's okay. Why don't you make us a little snack while I go check on her." Sam whispered sweetly into Teresa's ear.

Teresa smiled and after Sam let her go she headed into the kitchen. Sam headed up the stairs towards Melody's nursery. As usual Bones, the dog he almost killed the night Melody was born, was laying in front of the crib. He would always be in the same room as Melody. Bone's sure does love her. When he saw Sam walk into the nursery he jumped to his feet and came over wagging his tail. Sam smiled, bent down and petted him on the head. He then stood up and walked over to the crib.

"Looks like daddy's little princess has woken up." Sam cooed picking up his daughter and laying her in his arms.

He walked over and sat in the rocking chair located on the other side of the room. Sam sat down and started to rock back and forth. Melody smiled up at him with her big green eyes, wrapping her hand around one of his fingers.

"So you're 6 months old today. I still remember when you were born. You gave me such a scare, but everything is okay now. Well sort of." Sam told her as she opened and closed her fists on his shirt.

Teresa finished fixing a bottle for Melody and a snack for her and Sam when she heard him talking to Melody. She stopped at the door and started to listen in.

"You see when I was your age, a bad creature snuck into my nursery and bleed into my mouth causing me to end up with Demon blood. Which I unfortunately passed on to you, sorry about that. But the thing is that same creature burned my own mother on the ceiling the same night. Even though your Uncle got rid of the creature, I'm still scared for your mother." Sam explained to his 6 month daughter, knowing she didn't understand a word he was saying.

Teresa's heart broke as she listened to her husband open up to their child. "No wonder he has been acting weird lately." She thought to herself.

"You see I love your mother with all my heart. I've never loved a women more than I do her. And the thought of losing her the same way I lost my own mother is just heart breaking." Sam told little Melody, who had fallen back asleep in his arms, tears coming to his eyes.

Sam smiled as a tear fell, slowly standing up and walking back to the crib. He softly laid Melody on her back before leaning forward, placed a kiss on her forehead before backing out of the room. After he closed the door he turned to see Teresa standing there with Tears falling down her face, holding a plate of cookies.

"Whoa! How long have you been there?" Sam asked, fearing that he may have spilled more than he should have.

"Long enough. Oh Sam sweetie, it's okay, I will never leave you." Teresa sniffed taking a step towards him, placing the tray she was holding on the table on the other side of the hallway.

"I know you wouldn't, but my mother said the same thing to my Dad when we were little. I'm just scared." Sam informed her wrapping her in an embrace.

"The if your so worried, I promise tonight I won't go into the nursery at all and Melody will stay with us in our room. This way you know that nothing bad will happen to us." Teresa smiled reaching up and wiping the tears away from Sam's eyes.

Sam smiled, leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

So that night Sam went in and grabbed Melody taking her into the master bedroom with him an Teresa. Soon Teresa fell asleep with Melody in her arms. Sam stayed up all night and watched over his two girls. So he was released the next morning when the sun rose and both of his girls were still with him. He climbed into bed and pulled them close before falling asleep himself, never feeling so happy.


End file.
